Lethal Lava Land
Total Coins 133 Yellow Coins 92 Enemy Yellow Coins 15 Red Coins 8 Blue Coins 0 Enemy Blue Coins 2 1UP Mushrooms 8 Cannons 0 Wing Caps 1 Koopa Shells 1 Vanish Caps 0 Spinning Hearts 1 Metal Caps 0 Stars 7 ! Blocks 1 Teleports 2 Coin Locations: OUTSIDE OF VOLCANO (for reference, you start facing north) Line of coins on lava, under bridge....................................5 Yellow Line of coins on tilting platform continuing past first Mr. I..........5 Yellow 3 coins on grey ramp near tilting platform (from above line)...........3 Yellow 5 coins for completing Bowser puzzle (appear in Bowser's mouth)........5 Yellow Line of coins on sinking platform right before first Big Bully.........5 Yellow Ring of coins on second Big Bully platform.............................8 Yellow 5 coins on high brown ramp in north-west corner........................5 Yellow 4 coins on sinking platforms, between crazy box & second Big Bully.....4 Yellow Line of coins on sinking platform, north of volcano....................5 Yellow Ring of coins on platform with 2 bullies (by ride taking you to log)...8 Yellow 3 coins on spinning platform around volcano............................3 Yellow 4 coins on small grey ramp, south-east from volcano (with 1UP).........4 Yellow Ring of coins with second Mr. I........................................8 Yellow 8 red coins............................................................8 Red INSIDE OF VOLCANO 1 coin by checker-board lift, on rock island left from beginning.......1 Yellow 3 coins on tiny floating platforms, by "Elevator Tour in the Volcano"..3 Yellow 3 coins on S-shaped island at bottom of volcano, by lava waterfall.....3 Yellow 5 coins on first ridge going up........................................5 Yellow 2 coins on second ridge going up (with first bully)....................2 Yellow 4 coins on floating platforms (with the spinning heart)................4 Yellow 1 coin after the floating platforms (from above line)..................1 Yellow Line of coins, with the second bully, on platform beside waterfall.....5 Yellow --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- TOTAL................................................................108 Coins Enemies: 10 Bullies............................................................10 Yellow 2 Mr. I.s..............................................................2 Blue 1 Crazy Box............................................................5 Yellow --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- TOTAL.................................................................25 Coins Coin Collecting Tips: There are only 26 coins inside the volcano, but you must collect all 107 outside before entering it, since there is no going back. Outside the volcano is fairly easy - you will probably want to select either star 5 or 6 so the koopa shell will appear, it helps in pushing all the Bullies and collecting their coins, as they sometimes only appear for a second or two. Remember also there is 5 coins which appear in Bowser's mouth once the puzzle completes itself (you also have to be standing on the puzzle for them to appear). When you pick up the crazy box, make sure it's in the right direction so you can collect the 5 coins when you land (you can use the place where you battle the second big bully - you can bounce over the lava). You'll have a lot of fun inside the volcano, as the final coin in it is called the "hardest in the game" by some. Basically, there are two Bullies inside the volcano that give you two yellow coins. One is fairly low, and the other is at the very top. Getting the coin from the lower one is not much of a problem, but for the higher one, the only way to do it is to push it off the edge, then jump in after it. Timing is everything here, and many people have developed different methods to collect the last coin, but ultimately they are the same. You can find a movie of me collecting this difficult coin at my homepage, to give you an idea of how it is done. This would be one of those coins you get at the very beginning, but since you can't get out of the volcano, it's not possible in this case. So you have to get all 107 coins outside the volcano, then enter. I wish you lots of good luck getting this one! --There are 107 Yellow Coins, 8 Red Coins, and 2 Blue Coins in this course-- --There are 107 Coins outside of the volcano, and 26 coins inside-- Item Locations: 1UP Mushrooms In south-west corner of course, on a small ramp Behind the platform where you get the "Bully the Bully" star, actually on the lava (west edge of level) In north-west corner of course, on a high ramp On top of a fire-shooter, just west of volcano South-west of volcano, on a small ramp South of volcano, on a high ramp In south-west corner, run around the spinning platform with flames Climb on highest pole in volcano Wing Caps On island behind start (can use warp to get to it) ! Blocks Ahead of start past arch, only appears on 5th and 6th star (Koopa Shell) Koopa Shells In ! block ahead of start past arch, only appears on 5th and 6th star Spinning Hearts Inside the volcano, just past the wall that tries to crush you, on the platform to the right Stars Boil the Big Bully Bully the Bullies 8-coin Puzzle with 15 pieces Red-Hot Log Rolling Hot-Foot-It into the Volcano Elevator tour in the Volcano 100-coin star Teleports 1&2. One is located on the island with the Wing Cap, which is across the lava behind the start, and the other is located in the space underneath the first "Mr. I" (the spinning eyeball)